


Punch

by Mima1995



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mima1995/pseuds/Mima1995
Summary: My first fanfiction. Now Kara knows what it feels like to have broken nose.





	Punch

Eliza is in town again.

  
_Punch_

  
Eliza is staying in her apartment again.

  
_Punch_

  
Eliza already cleaned Alex's apartment. Twice. Again.

  
_Double punch_

  
Eliza is sleeping in her bed. Again.

  
_Punch_

  
Kara solar flare this morning, fighting some wird looking alien from God knows what planet.

  
_Punch_

  
And it is Alex's fault. AGAIN.

  
 _Right leg kick,punch,punch_  
………

  
Kara hates solar flare. Solar flare means no super-speed, no flying, no x-ray vision and most frustrating no super-hearing. She had been walking around DEO for almost an hour, searching for Alex. Young hero couldn't hear her heartbeat so she searched her old fashion way, shouting Alex's name throught DEO hallways.

  
„Alex! Alex!“

  
„Supergirl“ Vasquez calls her through coms.

  
„Kind of buisy right now Agent Vasquez“ Supergirl taps her ear.

  
„I know, we heard, just trying to help. Director Danvers is in training room, has been there for past three hours.“ said Vasquez

  
„Oh, well thank you agent, i guess I'll be in the training room“

  
Approaching the training room, Kara heard Alex kicking punching bag really fast, she know Alex is strong, but this is ridiculous.

  
„Alex.“ Kara cold entering training room.  
No answer.

  
Alex is drench in sweat,her back face Kara, she was hiting bag which is now barely hanging from ceiling.

  
„Alex" Kara tried again.

  
Nothing.

  
„Alex i know you are angry, and I am really sorry. I agree, I was reckless, and i should have listened to you.“

  
Alex just kept punching the bag.

  
„Alex" younger sister tries again.

  
Frustrated Kara came closer to her sister and put her hand ond Alex's shoulder to try turn her around.

  
Kara didn't know what exactly happened, but she felt instant extreme pain, her hands flying to her face clutching her now bloodied nose. Tears are already rolling down the cheeks.

  
„KARA, O MY GOD!!!“

  
Alex hit her. Hard. Straight in the nose.   
Blood is already dripping trough Supergirl's hands and on to her shirt.

  
„Let me see" Alex tried removing Kara's hands from bloodied nose.

  
Younger sister showed away Alex's hand and run out of training room.

  
„WAIT, KAR!“ Alex yelled „I'm sorry“ she said almost as a whisper.

  
She sighed in frustration. Puling her gloves ,and tossing them on ground she began to fallow her sister.

  
Narrowing the med bay she heard loud yelping.

  
„Kara please stay still“ she heard her mother say to Kara

  
Great.She thought. She just given her mother more material for blaming.

  
„I'm sorry, but it really hurts“ was a Kara's muffled reply.

  
„Kara, I'm so sorry, i-"she was cut by her sister voice

  
„Alex it's not your fault that floor was slippery“

  
Did she hit her that hard, what is she talking about.

  
Seeing Alex's confused look she quickly added „Eliza can you please bring me another shirt, this one is all bloodied.“

  
„Sure honey“

  
When Eliza left the room, Alex was still standing near the door.

  
„I told her that floor was slippery, and that i fell" came quiet explanation from young hero.  
Alex sighed and came closer to sister, who was sitting on bed.

  
„I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you coming, and you really surprise me,I'm really sorry.“ Alex spill out.

  
„S'Okay, i tough you were mad at me"

  
„Maybe a little, becouse that was really stupid, but i would never hit you“ said Alex „can i look at your nose“

  
„Yeah" Kara nodded removing tissue from her nose. She winced in pain when Alex poke her nose.

  
„Sorry, sorry, it is broken, but mum did a good job fixing it.“ After few seconds she added „why did you lie to her“

  
„I didn't want her to blame you again“ Kara shrugged

  
„Yeah,well now she has reason to to blame me" alex said taking little cotton and alcohol.

She started cleaning blood from Kara's nose when Kara spoke.  
„I'm sorry too, it is my fault you were spilling your anger on a punching bag“

  
„No, no you're not reason i was in training room… I… I've been little aggravated lately…. Fine mom is driving me insane, i can't help it" Alex said whinging.

  
Kara started laughing but stoped when she felt pain from her nose.

  
„Ow… is this how those guys felt when i broke their nose"

  
Now Alex was the on who was laughing „ okay Supergirl, let me clean this so we can go watch movies,“ she gave Kara quick kiss on cheek „and thank you for not telling mom i hitt you"

  
„You welcome… now i can use it for blackmail“ said Kara grinning

  
„YOU ARE MEAN!!“

  
„But she won't blame you now" said younger Danvers.

  
Alex open her mouth to respond but stoped when Eliza enter room.

  
„Here you go honey, i find one of Alex's shirt, by the way“ Eliza said turning toward Alex „you are Director now Alex, you should now that the floor is slippery, maybe then Kara wouldn't be hurt“

  
Alex didn't say anything just glared at Kara who couldn't suppress her laughter.


End file.
